Kika Nui
Kika Nui is an island in the Matoran Universe. It previously housed quite a few Matoran, but they have all migrated to Spherus Magna. By the Way, DronesFoul, You had better not delete everything on here again, or the admins will hear about it. History Kika Nui was once a peaceful, though somewhat dangerous place to live, so many Matoran lived there. Some came by choice, others were sent to the Southern Continent by Karzahni after being poorly repaired, but decided to keep going. As can be imagined, these Matoran were mocked and shunned by many, perhaps most, of the "Normal" ones. Kika Nui had a pair of Turaga to guide the Matoran, and a squad of Toa to help and protect them, who were originally from Metru Nui, but got lost while exploring, and, seeing that there were no other Toa around, decided to stay. Unfortunately, these Toa were killed during the Great Cataclysm, and Kika Nui was without Guardians again. The Turaga, however, had other plans. When They were Toa, they had each made Two Toa stones, and hidden them. They said that they would consider any Matoran who could find a Toa stone worthy of being a Toa, and so it was that All over the Island, Matoran Searched for the stones that grant them great power, and the ability to Protect and Serve the others. Eventually, all four stones were found, and the four Matoran who found them, Vatra, Saka, Rotu, and Avahki, became Toa. These new "Toa Kika" protected the island from threats such as Rahi and Dark Hunters for almost 1,000 Years, until one day, a Mighty Storm, the likes of which had never been seen by these Matoran, began to form not far off the shore of the island. When it struck, the Toa did their best to protect those that they had once been, but even they couldn't save everyone. The lives of one of the Turaga, a Quarter or so of the Matoran, and All the Toa except Rotu, Toa of Sleep, were claimed by the storm. Landscape Before the hurricane, Kika Nui was mostly a lush, forested island with rocky beaches. After the hurricane, however, it was a barren, desolate place, with all the trees having been blown down, and then blown into the ocean. Locations Kika Nui had a few Koro, which were badly damaged in the storm. They include: Coastline Koro, located near the only beach that wasn't rocky, was where most of the boat-building and fishing took place. The villagers here sent fish all over the island for food, as the "repaired" Matoran must eat and drink to survive; Forest Koro, '''established in the heart of the overgrown area encompassing much of the island. Here, timber for buildings was gathered, as well as fresh water from springs, and sent across the land; '''Po-Koro, '''built into the western cliffside, was where the more Industrial building took place. This village was the least damaged, though some rockslides did occur. Rau Rau and Chirua lived here. Known Inhabitants '''Rotu, Toa of Sleep. He has since left the island for unknown destinations. Vatra (deceased), Toa of Miscellaneous and leader of the Toa Kika. Saka '''(deceased), Toa of Intelligence and member of the Toa Kika. '''Avahki (deceased), Toa of Fire and member of the Toa Kika. Rau Rau, Ta-Matoran Protosmith. Has since left the island, and lives in New Metru Nui, in Ta-Metru. Chirua, '''Ga-Matoran Engineer. Has since left the island, and lives a nomadic life, though she usually stays with Rau Rau when passing through Metru Nui. '''Two Turaga, one deceased. The Elders of Kika Nui. The surviving one has since left the island, and lives on New Mata Nui. Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe